Title sequence
The title sequence is a short graphical sequence which opens every episode of Emmerdale. It traditionally contains various shots of the Dales usually culminating in an aerial shot of the village, followed by a close-up. 1972 sequence Emmerdale Farm's first set of titles provided viewers with a glimpse into life in the Dales. Opening with a slow panning shot of the fields in the Yorkshire Dales before slowly zooming in on the village of Arncliffe, which was being used as the fictional Beckindale village at the time. A shot of a sunset through trees followed, as the camera then moved away from the trees to the farmhouse being used for Emmerdale Farm. The first four episodes contained a longer version of the opening theme, composed by Tony Hatch. In these, the theme would usually play well into the first scene of the programme and then fade as the first line of dialogue came in. The shorter version used for Episode 5 (30th October 1972) and Episode 6 (31st October 1972) finished at the end of the opening titles rather than continuing into the first scene. The longer titles resumed for Episode 7 (6th November 1972) and Episode 8 (7th November 1972), with the shorter theme reappearing permanently from Episode 9 (13th November 1972). These opening titles were used up until Episode 150 (2nd April 1974). 1972sequence1.jpg 1972sequence2.jpg 1972sequence3.jpg 1972sequence4.jpg 1972sequence5.jpg 1972sequence6.jpg 1972sequence7.jpg 1972sequence8.jpg 1972sequence9.jpg 1974 sequence Debuting with Episode 151 (8th April 1974), the programme's second title sequence was similar to that of the original and extremely similar to that of the end credits. The titles were made up of two shots, one moving along the Yorkshire Dales until coming to the village of Arncliffe which was still being used as the fictional village, Beckindale, at the time. The shot would then switch to an angled view of the farm being used as Emmerdale Farm. The music would remain the same version used originally by Tony Hatch, but the font style and colour would change to a bolder yellow identical to that used in the break bumpers and end credits introduced with Episode 133 (4th February 1974). These opening titles were used up until Episode 260 (20th May 1975). 1972sequence1.jpg 1974sequence2.jpg 1974sequence3.jpg 1974sequence4.jpg 1974sequence5.jpg 1974sequence6.jpg 1974sequence7.jpg 1974sequence8.jpg 1974sequence9.jpg 1974sequence10.jpg 1975 sequence Debuting with Episode 261 (13th October 1975), the Emmerdale Farm title sequence once again changed. This is to date the longest serving title sequence in the show's history lasting until 1989, when the show would drop 'Farm' from its name and shift focus onto the surrounding village. These titles are often referred to as the 'Sunset' titles, due to the fact that the sequence uses footage of various farm activity interspersed with surrounding scenery as the sun gradually sets in the background. The final shot appears with the sun setting directly behind a farmhouse. It is unknown where the footage for the sequence was filmed, but for the first time the farmhouse seen at the end of the sequence is not the building used for Emmerdale Farm in the programme. There was a big change to the font and colour in the sequence, with the bold yellow now being replaced by a slim white Italic font. The writing credit continued over the last shot of the sequence as normal, also in the new font. 1975sequence1.jpg 1975sequence2.jpg 1975sequence3.jpg 1975sequence4.jpg 1975sequence5.jpg 1975sequence6.jpg 1975sequence7.jpg 1975sequence8.jpg 1975sequence9.jpg 1975sequence10.jpg 1975sequence11.jpg 1975sequence12.jpg 1989 sequence Debuting with Episode 1403 (14th November 1989), the title sequence received a revamp as the programme shortened its name to just 'Emmerdale'. Keeping the white italic font and the Tony Hatch theme, the titles featured quick short shots of country life, animals, farm machinery and life in the village. These titles would last until September 1992. 1989sequence1.jpg 1989sequence2.jpg 1989sequence3.jpg 1989sequence4.jpg 1989sequence5.jpg 1989sequence6.jpg 1989sequence7.jpg 1989sequence8.jpg 1989sequence9.jpg 1989sequence10.jpg 1989sequence11.jpg 1989sequence12.jpg 1989sequence13.jpg 1989sequence14.jpg 1989sequence15.jpg Emmerdale1989.jpg 1992 sequence Debuting with Episode 1695 (15th September 1992) the next sequence of opening titles chose to completely do away with Tony Hatch's original theme, instead being replaced by a faster more upbeat version played on piano. The titles were replaced to show shots of the Yorkshire countryside with superimposed footage of non-characters representing the themes of the show - walking through the countryside, a couple in bed together, a man holding his head in his hands and somebody climbing. At the end of the sequence, footage led us closer to the village. The village that can be seen at the end of the titles is actually Kettlewell, a village in Upper Wharfedale. The sequence ends with a view of The Woolpack. This sequence is notable for being the first in the show's history not to feature a shot of a farmhouse, signalling the programme's shift to focus more on the village community rather than primarily the happenings at Emmerdale Farm. Despite this update, the credit sequence was short-lived. Only surviving a few months longer than the 1974 sequence, the titles would be updated again just over fifteen months later. ScreenHunter_65853 Feb. 22 19.38.jpg ScreenHunter_65854 Feb. 22 19.38.jpg ScreenHunter_65855 Feb. 22 19.38.jpg 1992sequence1.jpg 1992sequence2.jpg 1992sequence3.jpg 1992sequence4.jpg 1992sequence5.jpg 1992sequence6.jpg 1992sequence7.jpg 1992sequence8.jpg 1992sequence9.jpg 1993 Sequence Debuting with Episode 1829 (30th December 1993) the show saw a new set of titles which consisted of shots from the previous titles as well as some new shots of the Yorkshire countryside and a hang glider. These titles lasted until and were the shortest living title sequences used in the shows history. ScreenHunter_65844 Feb. 22 19.32.jpg ScreenHunter_65845 Feb. 22 19.32.jpg ScreenHunter_65846 Feb. 22 19.33.jpg ScreenHunter_65847 Feb. 22 19.33.jpg ScreenHunter_65848 Feb. 22 19.33.jpg ScreenHunter_65849 Feb. 22 19.34.jpg ScreenHunter_65850 Feb. 22 19.34.jpg ScreenHunter_65851 Feb. 22 19.34.jpg ScreenHunter_65852 Feb. 22 19.34.jpg 1994 Sequence Debuting with Episode 1931 (20th December 1994) in some new titles were introduced which consisted of shots of the Yorkshire countryside and scenes from rural events such as a horse riding, a car driving through a puddle, a rock climber, hang glider, mountain biker, a helicopter, a doctor's car driving through a village then the final shot being of Kettlewell with the "Emmerdale" title appearing at the bottom of the shot. The tempo dip that was used in the previous version of the opening theme was removed, and the whole theme now used the same tempo instead. ScreenHunter_65856 Feb. 22 20.03.jpg ScreenHunter_65857 Feb. 22 20.04.jpg ScreenHunter_65858 Feb. 22 20.04.jpg ScreenHunter_65859 Feb. 22 20.04.jpg ScreenHunter_65860 Feb. 22 20.04.jpg ScreenHunter_65861 Feb. 22 20.06.jpg ScreenHunter_65862 Feb. 22 20.06.jpg ScreenHunter_65863 Feb. 22 20.06.jpg ScreenHunter_65864 Feb. 22 20.07.jpg ScreenHunter_65865 Feb. 22 20.07.jpg ScreenHunter_65866 Feb. 22 20.07.jpg ScreenHunter_65867 Feb. 22 20.07.jpg ScreenHunter_65868 Feb. 22 20.07.jpg ScreenHunter_65869 Feb. 22 20.08.jpg 1998 Sequence On 8th December 1998, there was a new sequence to the opening titles of the series with a new theme music. ScreenHunter_44986 Apr. 25 08.35.jpg ScreenHunter_44991 Apr. 25 16.04.jpg ScreenHunter_44992 Apr. 25 16.04.jpg ScreenHunter_44993 Apr. 25 16.04.jpg ScreenHunter_44994 Apr. 25 16.05.jpg ScreenHunter_44995 Apr. 25 16.05.jpg ScreenHunter_44996 Apr. 25 16.05.jpg ScreenHunter_44997 Apr. 25 16.05.jpg ScreenHunter_44998 Apr. 25 16.06.jpg ScreenHunter_44999 Apr. 25 16.06.jpg ScreenHunter_45000 Apr. 25 16.06.jpg ScreenHunter_45001 Apr. 25 16.06.jpg ScreenHunter_45002 Apr. 25 16.07.jpg ScreenHunter_45003 Apr. 25 16.07.jpg 2005 Sequence On 12th September 2005, there was a new sequence to the opening titles of the series, with the same 1998 theme music. ScreenHunter_45004 Apr. 25 18.05.jpg ScreenHunter_45005 Apr. 25 18.05.jpg ScreenHunter_45006 Apr. 25 18.06.jpg ScreenHunter_45007 Apr. 25 18.06.jpg ScreenHunter_45008 Apr. 25 18.06.jpg ScreenHunter_45009 Apr. 25 18.06.jpg ScreenHunter_45010 Apr. 25 18.07.jpg ScreenHunter_45011 Apr. 25 18.07.jpg ScreenHunter_45012 Apr. 25 18.08.jpg Sometimes only one shot of any episode of the series at the end of the opening sequence. Emmerdale opening titles - March 10, 2009.jpg|10th March 2009 opening titles Emmerdale opening titles - April 30, 2009.jpg|30th April 2009 opening titles ScreenHunter_91056 Mar. 16 15.26.jpg|4th May 2009 opening titles ScreenHunter_91057 Mar. 16 15.27.jpg|12th May 2009 opening titles ScreenHunter_91047 Mar. 16 13.55.jpg|2nd June 2009 opening titles ScreenHunter_91048 Mar. 16 13.57.jpg|9th June 2009 opening titles ScreenHunter_91049 Mar. 16 14.45.jpg|10th June 2009 opening titles ScreenHunter_91050 Mar. 16 14.46.jpg|11th June 2009 opening titles ScreenHunter_91052 Mar. 16 15.20.jpg|19th June 2009 opening titles ScreenHunter_91053 Mar. 16 15.21.jpg|25th June 2009 opening titles ScreenHunter_91054 Mar. 16 15.22.jpg|26th June 2009 opening titles ScreenHunter_91055 Mar. 16 15.23.jpg|29th June 2009 opening titles ScreenHunter_91041 Mar. 16 13.34.jpg|14th July 2009 opening titles ScreenHunter_91046 Mar. 16 13.52.jpg|20th July 2009 opening titles ScreenHunter_91045 Mar. 16 13.50.jpg|24th July 2009 opening titles ScreenHunter_91042 Mar. 16 13.36.jpg|27th July 2009 opening titles ScreenHunter_91043 Mar. 16 13.38.jpg|30th July 2009 opening titles ScreenHunter_91044 Mar. 16 13.39.jpg|31st July 2009 opening titles Emmerdale opening titles - August 5, 2009.jpg|5th August 2009 opening titles Emmerdale opening titles - August 6, 2009.jpg|6th August 2009 opening titles Emmerdale opening titles - August 7, 2009.jpg|7th August 2009 opening titles Emmerdale - opening titles - October 2, 2009.jpg|2nd October 2009 opening titles Emmerdale - opening titles - October 23, 2009.jpg|23rd October 2009 opening titles Emmerdale - opening titles - October 28, 2009.jpg|28th October 2009 opening titles 2011 Sequence On 30th May 2011, there was a new sequence to the opening titles of the series, this time a new theme music, with new generic shots. ScreenHunter_51043 Jun. 20 07.12.jpg ScreenHunter_51044 Jun. 20 07.12.jpg ScreenHunter_51045 Jun. 20 07.13.jpg ScreenHunter_51046 Jun. 20 07.13.jpg ScreenHunter_51047 Jun. 20 07.13.jpg ScreenHunter_51048 Jun. 20 07.14.jpg ScreenHunter_51049 Jun. 20 07.14.jpg ScreenHunter_51050 Jun. 20 07.14.jpg ScreenHunter_51051 Jun. 20 07.14.jpg ScreenHunter_51052 Jun. 20 07.15.jpg ScreenHunter_51053 Jun. 20 07.15.jpg ScreenHunter_51054 Jun. 20 07.15.jpg ScreenHunter_51055 Jun. 20 07.15.jpg ScreenHunter_65740 Feb. 19 21.45.jpg|27 June 2011 opening titles See also *Break bumpers *Credit sequence Category:Emmerdale